The Cherry Blossom Memories and other omakes
by Izzu
Summary: Under revision. Gonna revamp the whole writing style to match the current one. Leaving the old Sakura chapter here until updating the new version.


az:' I don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki or the Gaiden Tankoubons... if ever I do own something, is the manga that I have in Kreko J-manga magazine that me and my sis has bought... ' 

az : Well, this is my first attempt on a Saiyuki fic. This fic is set a few days after the last ep. of the anime, after the death of Homura Taishi. The triple dots between paragraphs indicate time gaps. Words in italic indicate things happening the past or just the Japanese words or just their inner thoughts. Happy reading...

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Gensoumaden Saiyuki manga nor did I own Saiyuki Gaiden tankoubons, even the anime. Characters and original excerpt from the fic are copyrights of Kazuya Minekura. 

* * *

The Cherry Blossom Memories

Written by Azzie/Az @ Alienna Azuani

_ 'How long're you going to go on sulking? It's enough. Go to bed,' said Konzen. _

_ 'I'm not sulking!' _

**_..._**

****_ 'I'm not the sun...' , said Konzen, with a hint of grievance... or maybe despair. 'I suppose once I decided I wasn't involved, I just let myself go on with my lukewarm boring life. I'm not strong and I don't have a talent for living, like Tenpou and Kenren. But I've started to think about what it is that I _**can**_ do, and that's all thanks to you' _

_ 'Konzen, you're being _weird_. Did you hit your head somewhere?', said Goku as he stared at Konzen. _

_ '...if you think I'm weird, _you_ take the blame for it and stay right here...' answered Konzen, with a smile._

_... _

_ 'Y'know- the very first time I saw you, I thought how pretty you were. And I thought, if you smiled, you'd be even prettier. But it doesn't suit you at all' said little Goku as he looked at Konzen Douji who was smiling at him for the first time._

_ 'You wanna be killed, don't you, saru?', replied Konzen as his smile lingered and faded..._

_..._

_ Several hours later..._

_ 'I got a real urge to drink tonight' said Kenren Taisho._

_ 'There's a full moon out Down There. The cherries will be beautiful tonight' commented Tenpou Gensui, as Konzen and the sleepy-eyed Goku stared at them in amazement._

_..._

_ 'Ok, Goku! You wanna climb this tree?' , asked Kenren as he pointed out the cherry tree towards the small itankid. Excited, the little kid replied, 'Yeah! Race you to the top!', and immediately started to climb. _

_ 'Hey--be careful!' said Konzen, alarmed. _

_ 'We'll laugh at you if you fall down, you two..', chuckled Tenpou._

_..._

_ Goku and Kenren watched the other two talking seriously with each other about something... _

_ 'Hey, you two --cut the serious talk and just enjoy the flowers and the wine!' shouted Kenren. Konzen and Tenpou looked up._

_..._

_ The wind gave a gentle breeze around them as Kenren Taisho said, '...you know, the cherry blossoms Down There are much lovelier than the ones up here--' _

_ Konzen glanced suddenly at Kenren, 'They are the same kind of tree, aren't they?' _

_ Kenren nodded, 'But the way they live is different.'_

_..._

_ Konzen looked away towards the cherry blossoms, '...really. I think I'd like to see them..' , he said. _

_ Goku gasped in shock as his grip on the tree branch slipped and found himself, lying on top of Konzen, soon afterwards. A bout of hysterical laughter got Kenren going as he laughed, 'Nice catch, Konzen! Way to go, Dad!' Laughter filled the scene between the four of them..._

_..._

TWAAACK!!! Goku rose suddenly as the sound awaken him. His heart was still thumping as he looked around him. His eyes slowly trailed towards a small sparrow hopping over a snail tucked in the shell, picking the shell and forcibly throw it to the floor. Goku sighed, feeling stupid for getting worked up over such things. He gazed around the old shed, of which they had found while continuing their journey the night before and saw that it's nearly morning. Still, the other three, namely Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo was still asleep. 

Goku crept towards Sanzo. 

'Ne, Sanzo... wake up... it's nearly morning...', said Goku, gently shook him as to not wake him in a bad mood. Sanzo's left eye opened a little, revealing its purple shade. 'Wha... Goku, it's still too early... go back to sleep...', said Sanzo as he slowly pulled Goku over in a gentle embrace and muttering about what a nice dream he had before Goku woke him. 

Goku's face flushed a little as not always had Sanzo treated him this nicely especially right after he wake up. '...but, I'm not sleepy...', whimpered Goku as he pulled away, '..an' wha'about' the journey.. shouldn't we resume...' 

Sanzo snorted. '...unh, yeah... later...go away and play by yourself... and let the rest of us sleep...and don't disturb Hakkai... he desperately needs it...', Sanzo said before going to sleep again. 

'Sanzo.... San-- ', Goku sighed and stopped shaking Sanzo's body as he stupidly stared at him, sleeping ever so peacefully. 

_ Sanzo looked exactly like that man in my dream... _Goku thought as he watched Hakkai and Gojyo resting peacefully also. Certainly as Sanzo had said, Hakkai _desperately _needed his rest. Not only because he's the one driving the jeep, but because of his injury during their last confrontation with Homura Taishi. 

_But Hakkai seemed to have recovered pretty quickly_, thought Goku again. _And Gojyo's right -- Sanzo's cuter when he's asleep --. _Goku chuckled as he went outside. 

... 

Outside, Goku sauntered into the forest and deeper towards the edge of the hill; situated further away from the shed and the rocky path of which they have used to come here. And soon, he found himself surrounded by forests of cherry trees, full in blossoms. 

'_Ureshii_...', he sighed and ran back towards the shed. 

... 

Back at the shed... 

Goku stormed in and jumped on Sanzo. Goku shook Sanzo over and over to wake him up. 'Sanzo, Sanzo, wake up....! You gotta see this....SAN--' 

TWAAACK!!!! Quick as lightning the _harisen _caught Goku flat in the face and before he had any time to retaliate, Sanzo had both his fist on Goku's head. 'Didn't I told YOU to not disturb me sleeping AGAIN....', said Sanzo as he kept on boxing his ears and shaking Goku's head. '_Iyaah_.. _ittai yo ne... _you almost broke my head_.._.. I just wanna show you somethin..' 

Sanzo let him go and said, 'Can't it wait?' 

'No... it can't...please...' plead Goku as he pulled Sanzo's hand. 

'Haaaaaaaah... _urusai, bakasaru! _Let go of my hand!', shouted Sanzo as pushed Goku away. 

Goku kept on trying but since Sanzo was not budging up any time sooner, he finally gave up. 'Okay... so be it!', he said, almost in tears. '_Sanzo no baka!'_, he shouted and ran out. 

Dazed at what that had just happened, Sanzo tried to sleep again but to no avail. Seems Goku's voice has started to rack his brain out as it always have been. 'Ch... that _bakasaru... _Now I can't even go back to sleep!', cursed Sanzo as he shook his head, and went outside, looking for Goku. _Stupid kid... what was he thinkin'... even calling me a baka-- _

Sanzo walked into the forest deeper and deeper until he came into a clearing where a lot of cherry trees growing. And later he found Goku crouching at the hillside not so far from him. Sanzo stopped awhile to take in the view. 

The light of the dawn gave a pinkish glow to the sky and with the gentle breeze that starting to scatter the cherry blossom everywhere and the sight left him in awe. He chuckled at the thought of Goku waking him up and calling him baka just to bring him here. 'Oi... how long're you going to go on sulking?' Goku jumped, and glanced behind him. 

At first sight, he thought he saw Konzen, there in front of him and addressing him. He blinked a little, realized that it's only Sanzo and turned away. Wiping his tears away, he replied, 'I'm NOT sulking!' Sanzo chuckled as he stepped closer and sat beside Goku. 

Sanzo smirked a little as he hit him with his _harisen_, '..._Bakasaru_! .._Sou da yo_... you shook me up early in the morning just to see this? Baka--' 

Goku buried his face between his legs and sort of muttered something. Sanzo, not hearing what he said punched his head and urged him to say it loud. 'I _said_ it was just because of my dream... last night...', his face redden as he said it. 

Sanzo raise his eyebrow in disbelief as Goku continued, 'I dreamed I was little and there's this guy who looked like you, with me. And I dreamed that both of us were watching the cherry blossoms with two other guy who looked like Hakkai an' Gojyo. An' the guy that looked like you said 'bout wanting to watch the cherry blossoms here...' 

Sanzo snorted, and laughed. 'Whoa.. _chotto matte kudasai_ --- And you thought making me come here might make that guy happy?--', said Sanzo, making Goku even more embarrassed. 

Sanzo put his arm over Goku's shoulder in a friendly gesture,'... _baka.._ you don't have to ran away like that... If you'd tell me earlier, I would've come...' 

Goku's golden eyes suddenly lighted up, 'Really..? You'd do that?' 

Sanzo shrugged, 'Here I was talking to you after dreaming about a stupid kid, crying because his friend who had somehow ignored him. Of course I'll come, if that'll make you happy... _like I have a choice.._', said Sanzo as Goku smiled. 

'Ne, that was the _nice _dream you talked about? How could it be nice?', asked Goku, puzzled. Sanzo smirked, 'Coz that boy had the same stupid look as yours...cheh...' 

'SANZO!!', shouted Goku and smack him as Sanzo continued laughing. 

'..hey... you are laughing and smiling... that's rare--', commented Goku as he sort of started to recollect something from his dream. 'You definitely looked a lot better and sweeter than that Konzen guy when you smiled-- he looked pretty awful if he's smiling--' 

' Oi.. Goku..._omae_--', shouted Sanzo as he jumped on Goku, which caused BOTH of them to crash over the hillside below. 

... 

Hakkai woke up with a start, as he tried to shake away Gojyo's hand that had been smacking his head a while ago. And then, he noticed something and woke Gojyo up. 'Hey, Gojyo... you know where Sanzo and Goku is?', muttered Hakkai. Poor Gojyo was still drowsy. 'Heh, ..How would I know about where that droopy-eyed monk and that stupid monkey ran off to?', replied Gojyo with a shrug. Hakkai chuckled, 'Of course...I just thought maybe...' 

'Aaah, never mind them... as long as they don't ran off an' leave us 'ere...', said Gojyo. 

'Yeah... since we almost about to reach Tenjiku and after all these while... eh, _ano_... Sanzo left his _shoureiju_ here.... ahh', mused Hakkai. 'well, Goku's with him, no matter --- Oi, Gojyo, let's get to work..!', he said again as he began to busy himself with their food pack. 

'Eehh!!? What work?', asked Gojyo blindly. Hakkai rolled his eyes, 'Breakfast of course! What do you think?' 

'Ooh.. all right...chuckled...serves them right if they didn't get breakfast!! Especially that _chibisaru_!! _He_'s gonna miss his precious breakfast...', mused Gojyo. 

... 

Half an hour later... 

'_Iyaaa_.... not much but at least we had eaten.. Poor those two who hadn't..!', said Gojyo. Hakkai shook his head briskly. 'Gojyo, that's not nice... look, you even swipe Sanzo and Goku's share...', lectured Hakkai. 

'Never mind them --', Gojyo started to say as Hakkai cut in, 'What, never mind? What if Sanzo got mad--' 

'Relax... he forgot his _shoureiju_, here...he won't be shooting any time sooner...', said Gojyo as he took Sanzo's gun and wave it in front of Hakkai. Hakkai quickly snatched the gun from him but before he could do anything more, they could hear Sanzo and Goku's voice coming towards the shed. 

'Hakkai, Gojyo, you're still here? Did you had any breakfast --', shouted Goku as Hakkai rushed over to them. 

'Err.. Sanzo, Goku... _gomen nasai_... when we wake up, you two aren't here an'...' 

'Hakkai...', Sanzo started to say. 

'... and we decide to cook up some breakfast...' 

'Hakkai, we...', said Goku . 

'...and I did left some for you two... but then Gojyo finished all of it as he said that it served you guys right...' 

'HAKKAI...slow down! --', shouted Sanzo, ' --don't need to worry about that....we....W-H-A-T did he said!!?' 

At that exact moment, Gojyo, conveniently show himself up and gave a silly smile. 'Heh... sorry, I couldn't resist...' 

Sanzo gritted his teeth, '_OMAE_---' Goku put down the small box he'd been carrying and shouted, '_OMAE..ERO....BAKA...KAPPAA_......!' 

TWAAACK!!!! Gojyo fell to the ground. 'Hey, what's that for--', he said as he rubbed his sore head. He shot up and about to tackle Goku before he noticed something else. Goku was smiling smugly at him while holding Sanzo's _harisen _with his right hand. 

'Why...you--', Gojyo pointed out at Goku, and then Sanzo.' --your influence is starting to get to that _animal_!! What did you do... taught Goku to be the chibi-Sanzo-_bouzu _or what?', Gojyo smirked as he tried to hit Goku. Goku got back to Sanzo and picked up his package. 'I'm NOT AN ANIMAL, you _ero kappa!! _And don't you scold Sanzo, _omae_...and on his good mood today! If we'd known you'd acted like this, we wouldn't have--' Sanzo patted Goku's head gently to stop him. 'Ooi...Goku, never mind him. Guess we'll only share this with Hakkai..' 

A realization struck Goku as Sanzo said it. '_Yeah... right_! Hakkai --', Goku cheered as he opened the package to reveal a medium-sized _bento_ containing lots of delicious food.'--- we met a nice _sister _a few hours ago... and she gave us this...' 

'Why... all this... there are dim sums, rice cakes, meatballs.... whoa..!', Hakkai gasped as Gojyo kept sending cold stares at them, '...eeh, how did you guys got these..?' 

Goku smiled weakly as he tried explaining,'---er, it's kinda started with a little accident...' 

'Ooi..' 

PAKUUUNK! 

Goku fall flat to the ground as Sanzo punched him. ' ACCIDENT..! Why, you practically shock her to death!', shouted Sanzo. 'NOT ONLY THAT, you caused my robe being torn apart!!' 

Goku effortlessly got up and kicked Sanzo back, 'It's all because of YOU that we fell from that ledge and crashed onto Maki-san! If you don't say that stupid thing...' 

'So, it's MY fault then? SO, why did you wake me early this morning, hah? _Omae_...' 

'Eh... _chotto matte_... calm down Sanzo... what happen then?', said Hakkai as he tried to pull them apart. 

'Ooi!' 

Sanzo shook his head, 'The _bakasaru _cause that Maki girl to drop all the firewood that she had brought when _we_ crashed on her...sigh In the end we'd helped her out and in exchange of that help, she cooked up food for us since this _bakasaru _kept moaning he's hungry --' 

'But I was--' 

'URUSAI--BAKASARU!!!' 

Another swish of the _harisen _hit home. 

'_Sou desu ka_... well, nice of her too to also give this _bento_... I reckoned you told her about us?..' Sanzo nodded. 

'Ooi--!' 

'--That's nice of her. I guess we'll be eating this on the journey, eh?' Right on cue, Hakuryuu immediately transformed into a jeep. 

'Ooi! _Nani shiteru-- _oi.., why you guy's kept ignoring ME!', shouted Gojyo as he flailed his arms towards them. 

Sanzo glanced at him and said nothing as he boarded the jeep. Goku followed on cue as Hakkai got to the driver's seat and called him, ' --Gojyo.. come on!' Gojyo shrugged as he also got onto the jeep. 

... 

The jeep sped through the countryside without any more hints of disturbance; a rare scene as all four of them had been behaving very nicely, err.. except one particular _kappa_, who still haven't been allowed access to the _bento. _Sanzo and Goku were at the time, not-so-silently eating their _bento _with Goku occasionally fed Hakkai, who was of course, driving. And Gojyo, grumpy as it is, began to regret that he ate Sanzo and Goku's supposed breakfast. So annoyed was he that he didn't see the beautiful scenery around them, as cherry trees lined their path to the west. Hakkai glanced at the rearview mirror, '..Eh.. Gojyo, quit that grumpy look! Even Sanzo looked cheerful today..' 

'_Ch--_' 

Goku glanced at Gojyo and somehow let him have something from the _bento._ 'Here --have some..', offered Goku. Gojyo was all so happily accept the offer. 'Mmm... thanks munching a rice cake .. good.. unh well, is this Maki girl you met beautiful looking-- she cooks well-' 

'Eh, forget it. We're NOT turning back!' 

'Ano.. Sanzo--chan' 

'Yeah, and you won't stand a chance trying to tackle her-- since she liked Sanzo--' 

'Really... Sanzo?' 

'Goku..' 

'..Yup! And she even sew Sanzo's torn robe..' 

'GOKU!!' 

'Stop it, you two.. Sanzo's blushing---' Both Gojyo and Goku stopped bickering and lunged forward to take a look at Sanzo. Sanzo flushed even redder. '_I'M NOT_ BLUSHING!!!!' Gojyo chuckled, 'Yes you are--' 

'NO, I'M NOT!!' 

'Are too--' 

'Am not--' 

'Are--' 

'Gojyo, stop bullying Sanzo-- _omae ..ero-kappa_!' 

'Who cares?..._omae_ bakasaru!' 

'_ERO-GOKIBURI-KAPPA_!!!!' 

'_URUSAI_!!!!' KACHIIIINK-------! gunshot 

'_~SHII-----IIIN~_', chorused Goku and Gojyo. Silence. 

Hakkai just smiled. 

... 

Goku wrapped his arm around Sanzo. 'Oi --you still wanna have the _harisen _again_? _..Or this..', Sanzo threaten as he clicked his gun at him. Goku shook his head vigorously, ' --_iyaa_...Sanzo..' 

'_--Nani ga.._?' 

'_Gomen _--_ano.._ are you mad coz I told Gojyo 'bout Maki-san?' 

'.._Iyaa_..!', said Sanzo, annoyed at the reminder. 

Goku sighed in relief and whispered, '.. great-- And Sanzo-- _arigato gozaimasu _--' 

'For what--?' 

'This morning--' 

'It's nothing-- Anyway.... Kenren's right. The cherry blossoms... are much more lovelier here--' 

'Eh? said out loud How'd you know his name's Kenren? I hadn't told you his name--' 

Gojyo's ears pricked up. 'Who's Kenren?', he asked. 

'None of yo--' 

Sanzo glared at Gojyo sarcastically, '_--omae wa_ --_bakakappa--_' Sanzo turned his attention away towards Goku and whispered, '--Goku..' 

' --Hn?' 

' --About him.. it's instinct..', he whispered as he ruffled Goku's hair and smiled mischievously. Hakkai chuckled as Hakuryuu also squeaked excitedly between the engine sounds. Gojyo on the other hand, dumbfounded. 

'Oh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha... another beautiful day, isn't it everyone?', said Hakkai lightheartedly. 

Sanzo continued watching the fleeting image of the cherry trees as they gradually left the sakura forest. Then he winced, 'Oi --Goku! How much longer are you going to put your hands on MY shoulder!!' 

Suddenly, the jeep came to a steep and rough road and sped uncontrollably. The jeep rocked violently, threatening to throw them all overboard. 

'Hakkai--!' 

'I know, I know... I'm trying... can't slow down--' 

' Sanzo..!.' 

'Oi Goku-- Ek... Now don't hug me!--' 

'Aaah----!' 'Heheheheheh---' 

'URUSAI! Goku, let go of me--! --_Warai suru no yameru_, _omae no kappa_!!!' 

'We're going to crash!!!!' 

The jeep skidded at the end of the steep road and inadvertently, all of them was sent down splashing into the river. The echoing sounds of angered cursing, yelping, and shrieking voices with some occasional laughter later filled the silent, peaceful forest that one might have thought were so loud that the sounds could have reached the heavens. 

Well, it could be... could it? 

... 

Well, at least there's one person who heard them... 

At her celestial garden in Tenkai, Kanzeon Bosatsu was watching them in glee, like always, as she saw them in the trough the reflections on her water lily pond; of Sanzo chasing both Goku and Gojyo around. She had just have a bout of hysterical laughter few minutes earlier as she continued watching them all in glee. Kanzeon smiled as she crouched to get a better look. _Konzen, my dear nephew... watching your antics with Goku lately... is really VERY exciting AND entertaining... It's so fun... I wished I could kiss you right now..._

_..._

'Aaah-Chooo!--' 

Suddenly both Sanzo and Goku sneezed simultaneously. '_Daijoubu desu ka_...Sanzo, Goku? Did you guys catch a cold?', asked Hakkai, who had finished checking the jeep. Sanzo shook his head. 'Nope, we didn't get soaked THAT long in the river to catch anything... And our clothes ARE already dry. No... I think there's another reason--' 

Goku stared at Sanzo questioningly. '...what then--?', the little_ saru_ pouted.

Sanzo glanced annoyingly at the sky. 'I think someone was laughing at us-- And probably having a good time at it too--' 

Goku raised his eyebrow at Sanzo, '_Dare--ka_? 

Sanzo smirked, 'That _old hag_... probably..' He sniggered and hit Goku's head hard--well, not so hard. All of them then climbed aboard the jeep again. Sanzo glanced at Hakkai, 'Okey, Hakkai-- _Ikuzo!_' 

'Haaaii--!' And on they went, leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they continue their journey westward. 

~Owari~

* * *

* warai = laugh

_yameru = _stop

_gokiburi_ = cockroach

* * *

~Omake~ 

Sanzo: 'Oi-- what you're aiming at putting me in THAT situation?' 

az: 'nothin'-- just wanna get you into showing your softie side..' 

Sanzo: '_Urusai--! I don't HAVE _a softie sideand I don't look cute when I'm sleeping!_'_

az: '_Are_? But a lot of ppl think so you know--' 

Sanzo: '...' 

az: 'Oi, cheer up... at least I spare you from Goku-Gojyo _daily _bickerings-- _and_ Goku didn't mention anything that involve the phrase _haraheta--_' 

Sanzo:'. Barely--' 

az: ';p-- Serves you right.. cheh-- Anyway, I want you to treat Goku nicer--' 

Goku:'...._Arigato--_.' 

Sanzo: '...' 

az: 'You're welcome.. But pardon me if my fics after this gets pretty nasty on you two--' 

Goku: 'O--kay' 

az: 'Later then-- jaa ne! ;-i ' 

Gojyo: '_Eh-- chotto matte--_ what kinda _omake_ is this??' 

Hakkai:' Oh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha' 

az: ' ;p ' 

Sanzo:' --_Kuso, nezumi no onna--!!'_

az: 'Hey-- how do you know my _jyuunichi _symbol--?' 

Sanzo: '...' 

az: 'Hai--hai---'


End file.
